onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Do you think that Sanji or Zoro will be Devil Fruit users in the near future?
Or perhaps one of them already is and we don't know it yet. I really don't think Zoro will ever eat a fruit, he just wants to be the best swordmaster in the world, no need for a devil fruit... but Sanji or Nami... I don't know. What di you think? Piru 17:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Definitely none of them. I don't think Oda would make such huge changes to the characters. All of the characters that have been recruited were recruited with either no DF or had already eaten one. Plus, they do not need any of their skills enhanced. I don't know if Sanji and Nami necessarily care if they can swim or not since neither navigation nor cooking depends on the person's ability to swim, but I still find it unlikely since they already feel fairly confident in their powers. I just do not see it happening. Usopp maybe, but Usopp just wants to be a good sharpshooter and having a DF would not necessarily help with that so I do not know if he would risk it (but he might most of all, although I still find it unlikely).Starvtwalker 19:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) After seeing sanjis latest tequnique I would have to say there's not a shot in hell he's gonna eat a DF. I agree with the above comments that zoro wouldn't eat one and the only SH who might would be usopp, although it seems unecessary as he is a sniper. No, none of the ones that don't have a DevilFruit will get one. A few of them (and probably only a few (I see Sanji, Zoro and Robin as the most likely possibilities, and MAYBE Usopp actually.) might develop Haki at one point (But conqueror Haki will remain exclusive to Luffy. (It only seems to be something charismatic people whod raw allies to them have, and the only Strawhat besides Luffy who could lay claim to that is Franky (Who did have a bunch of followers. But I don't really think Franky will be a Haki user at all (or need to be.)) But that's it. So yeah... I COULD see Zoro improving his swordsmanship by mastering Observation Haki somewhere (much) later in the story) (So he'll be the ultimate counter-artist) and Sanji empower his kicks with Armament Haki (again much later in the story.) But that's the only remaining upgrade beyond 'just getting better at what they do' that I think they are likely to get. So if there will be any new DF's on the Strawhats it'll have to be new crewmembers. Luffy wanted ten, and he currently has eight. (Well and the DF-using Caribou is on the ship at the moment, but I don't think they want a psychopath who buries people alive on their crew, and he'd just try to murder them in their sleep sooner or later, so... Not him. (To be honest I'm thinking Caribou may well be there as a sort of way of saying that there's NOT going to be a Logia user in the crew.) Yo! - - It was revealed in one of the recent chapters that Zoro does possess Haki to some degree, proving it by being able to cut a Logia user. User:Wolf, the Hunter 22:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I seriously cannot understand how is it possible that people keep questioning the Haki skills of Zoro and Sanji. What does Oda have to do more than making Luffy STATING CLEARLY THAT BOTH ZORO AND SANJI HAVE SH AND KH HAKI???! episode 668 Perhaps luffy will get back his brothers devil fruit and give it to one of his crew; probably a new crew member though. Zoro's ambition to be the best swordsman and Sanji' consistent foot-based fighting style would be completely broken if either got a devil fruit. Just sayin' This is very very unlikely but what about Sanji with mera mera? His attacks already possess elements of fire in Diable Jambe so it wouldn't be as huge a change as the other characters. I actually doubt it but it's a thought. Sorry I know this is Sanji and Zoro thread but I was just thinking about mera mera and... What about Sabo eating mera mera? It would be fitting for someone with close relations to Ace to eat it so either Luffy (who knows if he'll want it or not) or Sabo (if he's still alive and joins SH) would be my guess? ^There's plenty of evidence to prove Sabo alive, and I think it would be the most fitting place for the Mera Mera Fruit to go. However, Sabo has to be incredibly powerful as is, but secretive enough that he didn't rush to join the marineford war like luffy, so I can't imagine Sabo just showing up and eating the fruit, initializing his power with a new devil fruit... That's a good point. I just think if anyone close to Luffy will eat it it'd be someone we haven't seen yet (Sabo counts as we know only of him as a little boy with no strength) so either a new character or else Sabo would be the closest fit Sanji wouldn't eat a devil fruit, unless it is the Suke Suke no Mi :)) the fact that Sanji can already swim as fast as a fishman is already very advantageous for the Straw Hats, and he has enough power to defeat devil fruit users so what's the point? Dragonlord00X (talk) 13:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Sabo was confirmed in One Piece Green to be dead, so he can't eat the mera mera. Fintin (talk) 20:58, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Rather than the mera mera no mi, i would have loved to see sanji with the Atsu Atsu no Mi it would suit him way better than any other fruit and before you guys start saying he can already heat himself up...im sure the atsu atsu gets way hotter than his diablo kicks 22:37, April 19, 2013 (UTC)random I actually want to relate what i'm going to say to the crew in general and concerning the Mera Mera no Mi since it was brought up above. Oda wouldn't just give one of the Straw Hats a devil fruit to make him/her stronger without a good reason, right? Even with the Fishman Island arc, I still doubt we've seen the "fully full" potential of what they can do. Assuming that Blackbeard is truly the only one who can eat multiple devil fruits, Franky said he wouldn't prefer being a hammer, in fact, he can breath fire anyway, so it seems mores than likely that he won't eat it. Zoro and Sanji don't currently seem like they need any more power than they already have (especially considering Sanji's Diable Jambe), and Oda stated that he wanted Usopp to be the weakest when compared to the others, but close when compared to a regular human so that he'll be more relatable. Nami did state at one point that she wanted to be stronger as to not be a hinderance to the others, but that was before the timeskip, and it's evidenced that she's gotten even more clever with the Clima Tact. I'm just saying that while it's not likely, it's not impossible either.--Electricmastro (talk) 21:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Very true. It seems unlikely that the main characters would just get DF powers for no reason. But the mera mera is something near and dear to Luffy's heart, which is why there is a discussion. I don't believe it'll fall into anyone but the SH crew's hands. So the question is merely what do they do with it if they acquire it? ^^^^ going from that point that that guy made, i think he may just travel with it just like shanks did in the first episode and there has been rumors that shanks has a kid with makino but it is just speculation but if it was true then luffy will befriend him sort of like the relationship shanks had with luffy in the first episode, and if the kid accidentally eats the mera mera no mi then one piece all over again huh lolOnepiece2trill (talk) 21:27, May 5, 2013 (UTC)spaceghosttrill _______ I'm thinking that if the next member of the crew doesn't possess a DF power they will be the one who eats it. Personally I think the next member will be a cabin boy/girl who eats it on accident because of ignorance just like when Luffy ate his. ^^^@ onepiece2trill... that is an interesting theory, i was thinking that the cabin boy/girl will somehow have a relation to Luffy... i was thinking maybe Ace had a kid with someone while on the GL in the NW and he is the stowayway currently on Sunny Stangrugger (talk) 20:40, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well, if one of them were to eat a DF, they would've got it before the time skip or Grand Line. 05:11, December 9, 2013 (UTC)ezam _________________________________ It seems like we know who's getting the Mera Mera fruit now :D:D:D:D But to this topic, on a non-lore based view of whether or not Sanji or Zoro will get fruits, they probably won't. I feel like their purpose as characters, among other things, is to show that people without Devil Fruits still have a large impact on the world, quite regularly. Having Shanks alone on that front would be like, "only the best of the best non-DF users can be useful", but having crew like Zoro, Sanji, and Killer show that the best fighters aren't just the ones whose abilities are either based off a DF or specifically counter DF-users. 23:13, December 10, 2013 (UTC) I would give Zoro the dice fruit, and Sanji the chop fruit (disembodied legs = range, splitting = can defend without his legs). This would of course mean that fights between them would become completely ridiculous and I would love it. Usopp might benefit from the exploding body one, so he can create explosives easier and on the fly, while giving him something to defend himself with when enemies enter close range (giant explosion blows everything back to long range). In earlier OP I would have suggested door fruit or the invisibility one for Nami, but she went from interesting thief to just greedy so yeah...So many seem fitting for Franky, arms fruit, electricity (we're going to the moon for round 2 against Enel so Franky), and most appropriately Eustass Kid's magnetism one. Pretty sure he could fly with that last one considering what his body is made of nowadays. 22:28, September 20, 2017 (UTC)